Typically, rechargeable battery powered devices, such as cellular phones, exhibit approximately two hours of usefulness prior to requiring recharging of the contained or removable rechargeable batteries. A continuous supply of precharged rechargeable batteries must be available in order to maintain continuous use of the device. If a limited number of rechargeable batteries are available, the active use of the device is limited. One can get greater use out of the device by purchasing an power adapting cord. For example, an AC power device with plug inserts into an AC outlet and the device, thereby providing AC voltage to the device. The device includes an adapter circuit for translating that received AC voltage to an acceptable DC voltage for powering the device.
However, automobiles and small boats do not include AC outlets, thereby limiting active device time to what power is left in the batteries. In order to be compatible with the power available in an automobile and small boat the operator must purchase a DC power connector that connects to the DC power supplied through the cigarette lighter receptacle of the vehicle. The devices must include circuitry for translating a DC input received from a DC power device into the DC required for the device. This type of circuitry is common in many battery powered devices or in the DC power device.
Therefore, the user who travels by vehicle much of the time, such as a salesperson, is inconvenienced with having to purchase and always carry an AC and DC power device. As is typical in today's society, the more gadgets one has, the more of a chance one has of losing them. Also, the purchase price of the battery powered device increases because a user who requires the need to adapt to both AC and DC sources is required to purchase separate AC and DC power devices.
The present invention is directed to decreasing the cost and complexity of owning a rechargeable battery powered device.